I Do Believe
by CessLizz
Summary: Violet has grown up with stories of a magical place called Neverland. She has fallen in love with the idea of never growing up, so when she meets Peter Pan on the eve of her sixteenth birthday she has a choice to make-leave her home or stay and grow up. On her journey she meets someone who could change the course of everything. Peter x OC
1. Prologue

_Hey guys. This is the first time I've published my fanfic. I thought I'd write about one of my all-time favourite characters ~ Peter Pan. I hope you like it :)_

* * *

**Prologue**

A warm summer breeze wafted in through the open bedroom window. On the princess-like canopy bed a petite figure stirred. Violet's chestnut brown curls were sprawled out across her pillow. Against her chest she held her favourite novel – _Adventures in Neverland_ by Wendy Moira Angela Darling.

Violet had grown up hearing her mother tell stories about fairies, princesses, pirates and magic and some people, including her aunt, felt that this was the reason she refused to grow up. Aunt Mary had taken Violet under her wing when her parents were killed in a terrible shooting but try as she might she couldn't shake the fantasies from her wilful niece's imagination.

Now, just days before her sixteenth birthday, Violet was caught in the most beautiful dream about a land of magic and wonder, a place where lost boys fought pirates and where their leader was a boy who never grew up. How surprised she would have been to know that the boy from her dream was watching her through the open window.

* * *

_So what did you think of the prologue? I know it's really short but there will be more and hopefully soon._

_-CessLizz_


	2. Chapter 1

****_This is the first official chapter of I Do Believe. I told you I hoped to update soon. I really hope you guys enjoy it. _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Violet sat in front of her dressing table and studied her reflection. Her usually unruly curls had been pinned in an intricate fashion so that they framed her face in what her aunt called 'a becoming manner'. In amongst the curls tiny purple flowers that matched her evening gown had been arranged so that they seemed to be floating there. Violet had allowed her aunt to apply the smallest amount of makeup to her face. Before she died her mother had always said, 'Violet, you don't need makeup because you are naturally beautiful'. She was right, Violet was especially pretty, from her fine check bones to her emerald green eyes.

Violet stood and her rich purple evening dress fell around her ankles. As she walked it make an enchanting _swish_. She smiled. Violet had picked this dress so long ago she had forgotten what it felt like to wear it. The sleeves rested on her pale shoulders, the fitted bodice showed the little figure that she had and the skirt, her favourite part, was cut like a mermaids' tail and studded with diamantes. Violet's smile disappeared when she remembered why she was wearing such a beautiful dress. It was the night of her sixteenth birthday and Aunt Mary had planned a spectacular ball in her honour. Already she could hear guests arriving and the band playing warming up for what should have been one of the best nights of her life. She was young and beautiful and the man she was to marry would be waiting downstairs. The only problem was that Violet didn't want to marry William. He was sweet but she wasn't ready for marriage, in fact she didn't want to grow up at all. She wanted to be like the hero of _Adventures in Neverland_, Peter Pan, staying young forever and being able to make her own decisions. As she was still a 'child' her aunt made decisions for her and once she was married William would do the same. What she wanted more than anything was to be free.

Violet turned as Aunt Mary entered the room. Her aunt smiled and said, "My dear, if you are ready why aren't you downstairs welcoming your guests?"

"I was coming but Aunt is this really necessary? I mean do I have to announce my engagement tonight? Surely it can wait until I am older," Violet reasoned.

"Heavens no," her aunt exclaimed, "We must announce it as soon as possible. Violet, dear, you are the oldest girl I know that is not already married or at least engaged."

Violet sighed. Trying to make her stubborn aunt understand that she didn't want to be married was a tiresome task. "But Aunt Mary I don't love William, he's one of the sweetest people I know but I don't want to marry him. You made that decision for me…"

Aunt Mary cut her off, "Because that was my responsibility. I promised your parents that I would make sure you were cared for. I am getting too old to your guardian so I found William and he will look after you, as his wife."

"He knows I am not happy with the arrangement but he says that we can wait until I am older," Violet informed her aunt.

"The nerve. You are still under my care and until you are married you do as I say." Aunt Mary breathed deeply and said, "We can discuss this later. For now you will fix yourself up and come downstairs. We will make the announcement that you and William are to be wed and you will enjoy your party. Do you understand?"

"Yes Aunt Mary," Violet replied dejectedly. As her Aunt left the room Violet swore she heard her aunt mutter, '…head in the clouds, it's all those stories and books…'

Violet returned to her mirror and looked down at her beautiful dress. When she looked up at the mirror she saw the figure standing behind her, hands on hips. She smiled. "You're here."

* * *

_I think it's fairly obvious who is standing behind her. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Until next time._

_-CessLizz_


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, I've finished the next chapter and can't wait for you to read it. _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Violet turned to face her visitor. He looked older than she had expected, about her age, tall and slightly muscular. His dirty blonde hair flopped onto his forehead giving his face that lovable boyish charm. It was his mischievous grin that Violet felt herself drawn to. She said again, "You're here."

"You were expecting me?" he asked mockingly.

"No but I hoped you'd come. I'm Violet Evans by the way." She gave him a half curtsy.

"And I'm Peter Pan," he grinned, "But you already knew that."

Violet couldn't help by smile. He was just how Wendy had described him in her book: charming, mischievous and almost cocky. As she listened to the voices and music downstairs her smile quickly turned into a frown.

"What is it," Peter asked.

Violet sat on the foot of her bed and looked straight at him. "My aunt is throwing me a birthday ball."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Peter said, matter-of-factly.

"It wouldn't be, but she wants to announce my engagement and I'm simply not ready."

Peter frowned. "So she's making you grow up?" He could tell by Violet's expression that that was the case.

"Well you shan't," said Peter firmly. "You will come with me to Neverland and we will have fun and you won't have to grow up."

"But Peter, you have grown up, at least a little," Violet said almost questioningly.

"Yes, the mermaids say that every time I visit your world I age because Neverland's magic can't reach me here." To Violet this made perfect sense. Of course leaving Neverland made Peter age, even he wasn't immune to change here. He added, "But that doesn't mean you can't come with me."

"Wait, Peter, does that mean you leave Neverland often?" Violet inquired.

"I have seen you before tonight," he admitted sheepishly. Violet looked at him with those emerald eyes. "I come and watch you paint," he said pointing to the easel in the corner. Violet loved to paint and draw. Usually her pictures showed fairies, mermaids, pirates and beautiful landscapes – all the things in Neverland that she dreamed of.

"I never know if what I paint looks like the real thing," she said frowning.

"Then come with me to Neverland and you can find out for yourself." Peter moved towards the open window and held out his hand. Violet turned her head towards the sounds downstairs. She thought about her aunt, she would probably not miss her, and about William, he would understand why she left. Biting her bottom lip she stood and faced Peter.

"I want to come with you but aren't you forgetting something?"

Confused Peter frowned. Violet prompted, "I can't fly Peter." A grin broke out on Peter's face. "That is easily fixed. Tink," he called.

From behind a perfume bottle on Violet's dresser the sassy pixie appeared. She didn't look happy about Peter's latest idea but she knew what he wanted and so she sprinkled pixie dust on Violet without a word.

Peter stretched out his hand and Violet took it, butterflies in her stomach. He stepped onto her window sill and removing her shoes she followed. The bottom of her evening gown _swished_ around her ankles. She knew she should have changed but there was no time for that, she was too excited. With one final glance over her shoulder Violet was ready. She looked at Peter who was smiling and she couldn't help but smile too. Without any further thought or question Peter and Violet stepped off the sill.

* * *

_There you have it, Violet has decided to go with Peter to Neverland. Now the plot isn't set in stone so if you have any suggestions for future chapters I would love to hear them. Also please review and tell me what you think so far._

_-CessLizz_


	4. Chapter 3

****_Hey guys, sorry it's taken me longer than I expected to write and upload this chapter. I'm not entirely happy with it but hopefully you still like it._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

At first Violet was uneasy about flying but soon she quite got the hang of it. She laughed as Peter ducked and dived around her with such grace and ease. Of course this only made him show off even more. This worried Tinkerbell. The last time she had seen Peter like this Captain Hook had almost killed him and all because of some stupid girl.

When Peter had had enough of showing off he flew next to Violet. She turned her head and looked straight into those beautiful blue eyes. She couldn't help the smile that followed. She was actually flying to Neverland with the one and only Peter Pan. It was like a dream come true. Violet had loved his story from the minute her mother had told it, a boy who refused to grow up, who fought pirates and was friends with lost boys, mermaids and fairies. She loved the magic the story held and the way it made her feel – like she, too, could stay young forever.

Violet had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed how far or high they had gone. When she looked down everything was so tiny, like children's' toys. She gasped and felt Peter take her hand.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning." She nodded and felt the rush of the wind on her face as they hurtled towards Neverland.

When Peter finally slowed down and released her hand Violet noticed the darkness that surrounded them, darkness littered with tiny lights. One of the star-like lights was larger than the others and that was where Peter was leading her.

They broke out of the darkness into the most glorious daylight Violet had ever seen. "Oh Peter," she gasped, "It's beautiful." He just smiled and guided her onto a small cloud. From this vantage point Violet could see the entire island; Mermaid's Lagoon, the Redskins' camp and of course the fearsome Jolly Rodger. She watched as it all came to life, the way it always did when Peter returned.

"So," Peter asked, "What do you want to see first?"

"Everything," she answered in wonderstruck amazement.

Peter laughed. "Let's start with the lost boys and the hideout." He leapt off the cloud and called for Violet to follow him. She did, trying hard to keep up with his retreating figure.

They landed in a clearing, deep in the forest. "Follow me," said Peter, "And keep quiet." Violet did as she was told. They walked through dense trees and vines, some of which Peter had to cut with his dagger. When he stopped it was so sudden that Violet ran into him. She could feel his warmth and his strong arms and back but quickly pulled away. Not quick enough for Tink, however, because the pixie yanked on Violet's curls, hard. "Ow!" she cried.

"Tinkerbell! What did I tell you about pulling people's hair," Peter scolded. Tinkerbell glowered and stormed off in a huff. Peter turned back to Violet. "Sorry. She's a bit like that."

"I know." Violet recalled how Wendy had described Tinkerbell in her book: '…a passionate fairy whose heart is in the right place…' Violet also knew that Tink had feelings for Peter and was very protective of him.

Peter could not believe Tinkerbell. She could be so rude sometimes. But because he was Peter Pan this didn't trouble him for long. With a glance at Violet he said, "Watch this." He threw back his head a crowed. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, boys emerged out of the shrubbery. Violet laughed in delight. The boys stood to attention in front of their leader. "Boys, this is Violet. Violet this is Fox, the twins Bubble and Squeak, Blue Jay, Ace and little Pebbles." Peter pointed to each of the boys in turn. Violet held her evening gown and curtsied. "It's so nice to meet you all."

The youngest, Pebbles, asked, "Are you going to be our mother? Peter's tells us stories of the Wendybird who came to be a mother for the other lost boys."

"I don't know about being your mother but I can tell stories like Wendy did." The boys cheered.

Peter held up his hand and the boys silenced immediately. "Listen," he said, "Can you hear that?" Everyone listened. Fox exclaimed, "Pirates."

* * *

_So, what did you think? I know it's not the greatest chapter ever but hopefully you didn't hate it. Review and let me know what you thought. Also if you have any ideas about what should happen in future chapters, I'd love to hear them._

_Oh and __**Girl-With-Wings-And-Anaklusmos **__I honestly did try to make this chapter longer but it didn't really turn out that way. Fingers-crossed the next one is. Thanks for the reviews as well._

_Until next time (which hopefully is soon)._

_-CessLizz_


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey guys. I've finally finished his chapter. Just to clarify Peter has a new gang of lost boys because the original ones stayed in London with Wendy. In this chapter we meet some more new characters. I hop you enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Pirates?!" Violet repeated, startled. "Peter what do we do?" Struggling not to grin, Peter replied, "We fight them of course."

"But-But isn't that dangerous?" Violet was becoming very anxious about the whole situation. "Tell you what," Peter said, "You can hide and we'll fight them. Ace, take Violet into the forest and then meet us back here. The rest of you ready your weapons."

Ace grabbed Violet's hand and led her away from the clearing. "It'll be ok Violet; we do this all the time," Ace grinned. "I know but be careful," Violet warned. The boy nodded and ran back to the others. Violet took a deep breath. She hated not knowing what was going on so she crept closer to the fight. As she draw nearer she could hear the sound of metal on metal, cries from pirates and laughs from lost boys.

"Going somewhere?" The deep voice came from behind her. Violet stopped dead in her tracks. She was frozen with fear. A strong hand touched her shoulder and her breath caught in her throat. "Turn around," the voice commanded. Violet did as she was told. She came face to face with one of the most handsome faces she had ever seen. Dark curls fell into forget-me-not blue eyes. But this was no Captain Hook for this boy was far too young to be the dreaded pirate from Wendy's stories.

"Who are you?" Violet managed to say in a voice that was surprisingly calm. "Me? My name is Xander, I'm Hook's adopted son." This revelation left Violet speechless. Wendy had never mentioned a son in any of her books. Xander could sense her confusion. "Hook found me wandering the streets and bought me here, gave me a new life." He stepped back and looked Violet up and down. Circling her he mused, "What would Pan have bringing you to Neverland? Is he trying to make you a 'mother' for those lost boys?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business sir," Violet retorted. "Sassy. I see," Xander grinned. "Well the Captain will need to know that you are here, he'll need proof. Give me you dress." Shocked Violet said, "Excuse me?"

"I don't mean take it off just let me take a piece of the fabric," Xander clarified. He added, "If you don't I will have to kill you." Taking one final glance at her beautiful evening gown Violet nodded. Xander draw his shining blade and expertly cut a length off the bottom so that the dress sat just under Violet's knee. "It was a pleasure, milady." Xander bowed and retreated into the trees. Violet was left breathless from the surprise encounter.

"Violet." She heard one of the boys calling her name and flew into clearing. She landed on the soft grass next to Peter. She was just in time to see the last of the pirates running into the undergrowth. "…And don't come back," cried Blue Jay waving his arrows in the air. Violet couldn't help but laugh at the boy's conviction. Peter turned his head to look at her. Violet's hair had come unpinned and hung loose around pale shoulders. He noticed that her dress had been cut but said nothing. Stretching out his hand he said to her, "I have something to show you." Smiling she placed her hand in his.

On board the Jolly Rodger Xander entered the Captain's cabin. He threw the strip of deep purple silk onto the large mahogany desk. "Looks like Pan has company, of the female variety." The figure near the window moved into the light. "Excellent," sneered Captain James Hook.

* * *

_So what do you think? Should Xander become a main character? Let me know by reviewing this chapter. I just want to thank everyone who has favourited and followed this story, and reviewed it. I really appreciate it. Until we meet again._

_-CessLizz_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey :) How is everyone? I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to write and publish this chapter. I've only got 2 weeks left of year 11 so things are getting pretty crazy, with exams and assignments. Anyways enough about me. Enjoy the new chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Peter and Violet, hand-in-hand, flew up above the trees and away from the lost boys and the secret hideout, which Violet still had not seen.

"Peter, where are we going?" Violet asked. The only answer she got was a sly smile and she had to be content with that. They continued flying for several minutes.

"We're here," Peter said, grinning. The pair landed on soft, white sand that _squished_ beneath Violet's feet. Violet gazed out at the perfect ocean, the same blue as Peter's eyes. It was the most beautiful beach she had ever seen. Peter was glad to see the smile spread across Violet's delicate features. He liked the way her eyes shone when she was happy. He looked down and noticed that they were still holding hands and this made Peter smile too.

"It's beautiful," breathed Violet without taking her eyes off the view. "That's not all," Peter said, pulling her closer to the lapping waves, "I've got someone I want you to meet." He crowed and waited several seconds. He heard Violet gasp when small bubbles appeared on the surface. He squeezed her hand a little tighter. A shock of reddish-purple hair broke through the surface followed by the laughing face of a mermaid. She squealed, "Peter, you're back."

"Hi Adriana." The mermaid swam closer to Peter but stopped short when she noticed Violet. "Adriana this is Violet. She's from the Mainland." Adriana nodded at Violet. "Hi," she said in a silky tone. Violet smiled back, "Hello." Secretly she was hoping that Peter didn't have feelings for this gorgeous mermaid, not that she could blame him if he did.

She snapped back to the present when Peter said her name. "Violet are you ok?" She nodded and said, "Yes, I'm just tired that's all." Turning to Adriana Peter said, "I better take Violet back to the hideout." With and all-knowing smile she said, "Promise you'll come and visit me soon. Meggie will want to see you." Peter readily agreed. As they were walking up the beach Violet asked, "Who's Meggie?" Peter replied, "She's Adriana's daughter." Violet almost gave a sigh of relief at this news. This meant that there was nothing going on between Peter and the mermaid. Taking Peter's hand again they rose slowly leaving the sun to set over the water.

XxXxX

Once Peter and Violet were back at the hideout Peter ran his hand over the knots on a tree until he heard a clicking noise. "See you on the other side," he said, grinning and pushed Violet forwards into the darkness. She was too shocked to make a sound. Violet found herself sliding to a stop in a huge underground room, the same room that Wendy had described. She heard excited shrieks and noticed the lost boys in the centre of the room. "You're back," cried Pebbles. He ran towards her, tripping over his own feet before falling into her lap. She laughed at the small boy's joy. "Boys." All heads turned to face Peter, who was now sitting in his throne-like chair. "To bed," he commanded. The boys groan and Blue Jay piped up and asked, "Can Violet tell us a story?" Expectant eyes gazed at Violet who finally answered by asking, "What sort of story would you like?" The boys clapped and hurried to their hammocks. Ace answered, "Adventure." Violet sat on the edge of Bubble's hammock and began, "Once upon a time there lived a dashing knight…"

XxXxX

With the story finished Violet kissed each of the boys on the forehead. She had become fond of all of them in such a short time. She yawned and realised it had been quite a while since she had slept. She looked over at Peter who was sitting on his bed playing a soft tune on his pipes. "Goodnight Peter," she said before settling into a spare hammock. Soon she was dreaming of lost boys, pirates, mermaids and forget-me-not blue eyes.

* * *

_I know this chapter is kinda boring. I promise stuff is gonna happen real soon but Adriana might play a part in later chapters, we'll see. _

_I'm gonna try really hard to update soon but like I said before I've got a tonne of school stuff to do. Don't forget to rate and review. Oh and on a completely unrelated topic, I was listening to One Direction's new album and it's amazing! :)_

_Anyways, I'll see you all soon._

_-CessLizz_


	7. Chapter 6

_Hi :) I don't really have much to say about this chapter so please enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

While everyone was sleeping in the secret hideout there was one man who was wide awake. Captain James Hook had been unable to sleep after Xander had bought him the strip of purple silk. Immediately he had started scheming how he could use this unfortunate development to his advantage. After hours of pacing and several glasses of rum he had finally concocted the perfect plan; a plan to which Xander was the key. Smiling to himself he poured another glass of rum and turned to face the island.

XxXxX

As the sun rose over Neverland the next morning so too did the Lost Boys. They wanted to plan a surprise for Violet to welcome her to their home but they didn't want Peter's help. So Fox had decided to ask one of their most trusted friends. The boys traipsed through the dense trees and undergrowth until they reached the Redskins Camp.

While Bubble and Squeak kept watch, the others crept towards a tepee in the centre of the camp. Blue Jay cooed like a dove near its entrance and they waited. They could hear rustling inside; she was awake. Ace grinned at the others. A girl of about 12 stepped out of the tepee and smiled at her friends. "Hello boys."

"Hello Cherry Blossom," chorused the boys. Fox started, "Cherry Blossom we need your help…" Before he could finish she said, "You want me to plan a surprise for the girl Peter bought here, don't you?" Sheepishly the boys nodded. Laughing at her friends she added, "I'd love to help. What did you have in mind?"

XxXxX

Peter stirred on his bed. He rolled onto his side and gazed towards the boys' hammocks. He was surprised to see that they were empty. He turned is head and smiled slightly when he saw Violet still asleep in her hammock. She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her. "Tink," he whispered, "Tink." Tinkerbell, who had been admiring her reflection in a broken piece of mirror, flew down and landed next to Peter's head. She looked at him as if to say, 'What do you want?' He asked, "Tink do you know where the Lost Boys are?" The sounds of tiny bells answered him. "They're planning a surprise for Violet…", he listened some more and added, "…and they want me to keep her busy until they're ready. Well that shouldn't be too hard."

Tinkerbell shot him an angry glare but Peter didn't notice; he was looking over her head to where Violet lay. She sighed, admittedly Violet was pretty and she knew she couldn't have Peter to herself forever. _She should be glad that Violet was a sweet girl_, she thought before returning to her mirror.

Violet stirred and Peter, who was now sitting on the edge of his bed, looked at her expectantly. When she noticed him looking at her she smiled and said, "Morning Peter." "Morning," he replied. As she sat up he noticed that most of the tiny flowers that had adorned her head when they first met had fallen out but it didn't matter, she still looked beautiful. She looked around the room. "Peter where are the boys?" In what he thought was a serious tone he answered, "They are planning a surprise for you and I am to keep you busy until they are ready." _Those boys really are sweet_, thought Violet. "Very well, what are we going to do?" she asked biting her bottom lip gently. Peter felt butterflies in his stomach as he said, "I have an idea."

XxXxX

Lying on a cloud they could see the entire island which looked just as pretty as the first time Violet had laid eyes on it. "It really is beautiful," she sighed. "Mmm, it is," Peter agreed but he wasn't looking at the island. Violet turned to look into his dreamy eyes, "So," she queried, "When will the boys have this 'surprise' ready?" Peter turned his attention away from her face and focused on the island below. Smiling he said, "I think they're ready. Shall we?" Laughing Violet replied, "We shall."

XxXxX

The leaves _crunched_ under their feet as they landed in the Redskins camp. "Where is everyone?" Violet asked. No sooner had she said it than she heard the boys yell "Surprise!" Lost Boys and Redskins appeared from behind trees and inside tepees. "Oh boys, thank you." Violet knelt down and the six boys ran into her outstretched arms. "You like it?" Pebbles asked. Violet gazed around the camp, taking in the decorations and food layed out on several large tree stumps. "It's lovely," she smiled giving the littlest boy a tight squeeze. "What are you waiting for? Let's dance," piped up Bubble. Grinning Violet let the boys lead her towards the centre of the camp. Peter followed close behind.

* * *

_So the Lost Boys have planned an Indian style party for Violet. And Peter is realising that he is developing feelings for a certain young lady ;)_

_Hopefully you like the new chapter. Like always rate and review. If you review I will check out your stories and so the same :)_

_Until the next chapter._

_-CessLizz_


	8. Chapter 7

_In between studying for my exams I found the time to write a new chapter. You're welcome :) Things get a bit...you know what, why don't you just read it? Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The group had a wonderful afternoon eating, laughing and dancing. The sun had set hours ago but no one was tired. Cherry Blossom, who was weaving leaves, feathers and flowers into Violet's curls, noticed Peter gazing in her direction. Even though she was young she knew which one of them he was looking at. And she was right for Peter was admiring Violet's delicate features in the firelight and felt the same butterflies as before.

Almost as soon as Cherry Blossom had finished with Violet's hair Fox appeared and asked her to dance. Violet agreed to dance and soon she and Fox were joined by more, including Peter and Cherry Blossom. They danced to a lively Indian beat, a dance that required a lot of twirling and changing partners. In the chaos of the dance Violet came face to face with Peter. Their faces were so close she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. Her heart quickened as their eyes met. Even through her dress Violet felt his hand on her shoulder blade. Peter leaned closer until their lips were almost touching.

"Peter!" cried Squeak. The pair broke apart as the small boy tugged on Peter's arm. With an apologetic look over his shoulder Peter followed as Squeak dragged him away.

It took Violet a minute to catch her breath. She could hardly believe what had just happened…or almost happened. Was it what she wanted? Did she want to kiss Peter? She looked at where he was standing, sorting out a quarrel between Bubble and Ace. He did look quite charming in the light of the fire. She needed some time to think and decided to take a walk in the nearby forest. Nobody noticed as she slipped through the trees.

Violet walked through the thick undergrowth for several minutes. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a twig snapping off to her left. She waited but heard nothing else so continued on her way. Soon Violet reached a clearing, in the centre of which was an enormous tree. Slowly she approached it and ran her hand along its gnarled bark; it was cool beneath her fingertips. As she moved around the tree she noticed a small golden light emanating from within. As she leant closer she could see, through a small opening, a fairy couple dancing. It was an enchanting sight to behold; gossamer wings and floaty clothes. Violet was lost in the majesty of the dance and the soft music which accompanied the dancers.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said a deep voice. Violet jumped and spun around. "Oh," she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who it was. "Xander you scared my half to death." "My apologies. But it is captivating, is it not?" Turning, once again, to face the fairy dancers Violet replied, "It most definitely is." Xander moved to stand next to her, brushing gently against her shoulder. They watched of several moments before Xander said, "Shall we?" He extended his hand to Violet, an invitation to dance. Violet bowed her and accepted his offer. Hand in hand they moved away from the tree. "Xander there's no music," Violet said softly. "Yes there is. You just have to listen." Violet was quiet and listened. As she did she heard the breeze rustle the leaves far above, soft chimes of fairy conversation and lapping waves in the distance; the music of Neverland.

She took Xander's hand and rested the other on his shoulder. In turn he clasped her fingers in his and placed his hand on the small of her back. Violet felt shivers run up and down her spine under his touch. She lowered her head to hide the reddening of her cheeks. Xander released her hand and tilted her chin up until she was looking into his forget-me-not blue eyes. He took her hand, for the second time, and started leading her in a slow, rhythmic pattern. Soon Violet felt comfortable in his arms and relaxed into the steps. They danced around and round the tree until Violet was feeling dizzy. Xander spun her out and when she was spinning back Violet lost her footing on the soft grass. Before she could hit the ground Xander caught her in his muscular arms. He pulled her close. "Are you ok?" he whispered softly in her ear. Violet nodded, "I am now." Looking deep into her eyes he said, "You are so beautiful." Violet felt the heat rushing to her cheeks. Before she knew what was happening Xander pulled her even closer, his arms firmly around her waist, and kissed her. The kiss was so intense that Violet soon found herself lost in it.

* * *

_I really don't have anything else to say so please rate and review. Let me know what you think of this development. What do you think's gonna happen next? I'd love to hear your thoughts._

_Until the next chapter._

_-CessLizz_


	9. Chapter 8

_How is everyone? I am now officially on holidays! YAY! Anyways I've had a bit of trouble with this chapter but I think I've sorted it out. So please enjoy Chapter 8._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

When the pair finally broke apart Xander gazed deep into Violet's eyes. He lent down slightly to whisper in her ear, "It was a pleasure milady." Violet blushed; they were the exact same words he had uttered on their first encounter. With that, Xander kissed her hand lightly and turning on his heel retreated into the forest. Violet watched his silhouette disappear and took a deep breath. For the second time that night she had trouble breathing. _I must get back to the boy,_ she thought,_ and Peter._ At the thought of Peter she stopped short. Oh what would he say if he knew? Violet rathered to not think about it; instead she hurried back to the Redskins camp, her dress catching on shrubbery.

As she rounded a large tree she came face-to-face with Peter. "Oh Peter," she gasped, "You scared me." Smiling sheepishly Peter said, "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. I tried looking for you in the camp but you'd gone. Everyone else is tired and some are sleeping already. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Violet supressed a smile; Peter was rushing, tripping over his words and she found it quite endearing. "Peter, I'm fine. I just needed to go for a walk that's all." By this stage Peter had composed himself and was about to say something when Violet asked, "Are we spending the night here, then?" "Arrh, yes. It's late and the boys are too tired to walk to the hideout. Cherry Blossom said you could sleep in her tepee when you got back."

Violet nodded and walked passed Peter. As she did he grabbed her arm, pulling her back to face him. "Violet I wanted to…" But he trailed off as he stared at her perfect features. "Yes Peter?" Violet encouraged, a pang of guilt stabbing at her heart as she looked straight at him. "Umm," Peter stammered, "I, umm, wanted to, umm, say goodnight and sweet dreams." He wanted so badly to hold her but couldn't find the courage. "Goodnight Peter," she whispered and turned, once again, towards the camp. As he watched her go Tink landed softly on his shoulder. "Oh Tink. Why couldn't I say it? You know, tell her." The fairy responded with a tinkling of tiny bells. "I was not scared! I was just…oh who am I kidding? I was scared." Tink just nodded. "Tink do these feelings mean…," but he couldn't finish the sentence. Tink nodded again, slowly. "Oh," he said quietly before he too headed towards the camp.

XxXxX

The door to Xander's cabin burst open and Hook stood in the doorway. "Xander, how was your evening?" The captain made his way to a chair near the foot of the bed. Xander, who was standing near the window, answered, "Very memorable." Smirking, Hook leaned back in the chair, "Excellent." Xander made his way from the window over to his bed and sat. "Does she suspect anything?" queried the captain. "Not a thing, I made sure of that." "Well done my boy. You have made progress. Keep it up and this plan will go off without a hitch." Standing Hook continued, "Rest now because you still have a way to go."

He left the cabin, closing the door behind him. Xander flopped down on his bed. He couldn't shake to picture of Violet from his head. She really had looked beautiful in the moonlight. _No_, he thought, rolling onto his side,_ you can't get attached. A pirate never gets attached. _He closed his eyes muttering that phrase over and over, _a pirate never gets attached_. Even so, the girl with chestnut brown curls still found her way into his dreams.

XxXxX

The sun was rising over Neverland when the Redskins' camp began to stir. Peter was the first awake; he stood, stretched and looked around. It was still quite early but soon Lost Boys started emerging from various tepees; almost as if Peter's being awake had woken them up. Groggily Ace walked over to Peter, "Should we make breakfast or anything, you know for Cherry Blossom and the others?" From behind the boys came a voice, "Don't you dare. We can do that later." Turning Peter smiled, "Morning Cherry Blossom." "Hi Peter. I mean it, you should go back to the hideout we can tidy up and make breakfast." She noticed him gazing towards her tepee. "She's still sleeping. You can wake her if you want." Blushing ever so slightly Peter walked towards the tepee and pushed the flap aside. He stepped inside and let it fall back behind him.

Carefully he made his way to Violet, who was peacefully sleeping, her curls splayed out around her face. Peter knelt next to her and, placing his hand on her shoulder, shook her gently. "Violet. Violet, wake up." Violet stirred and looked up at Peter. "Morning," she said softly. "Morning. I hate to wake you up but we're heading back to the hideout now." Without speaking Violet stood and followed Peter out into the morning sun.

* * *

_So...what do you think? Let me know by reviewing :) Not much else to say and hopefully a new chapter will be up in the next few days (fingers crossed). Until then._

_-CessLizz_


	10. Chapter 9

_First off can I just thank all of my new followers. Since the last chapter was published I've been overwhelmed by the positive response. Because I'm on school holidays now I thought I would be updating more often but things have been kinds crazy. I will try to get another chapter up ASAP but until then please enjoy chapter 9._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

When they saw Violet emerge from the tepee the lost boys ran over and embraced her and Violet couldn't help but laugh. Peter, too, found a smile creeping onto his face. "Boys, why don't you take Violet back to the hideout. I want to visit Adriana first?" The chorus of "Yes Peter" and "Okay" filled the quiet camp and Pebbles took Violet's hand as the small group disappeared into the forest. Peter watched them go before flying in the opposite direction.

XxXxX

Landing softly on the warm sand Peter grinned to himself. He soon found his thoughts drifting back to the night before and what had almost happened with Violet. Peter was not used to the feeling she gave him, like thousands of butterflies in his stomach. A high pitched squeal caught Peter's attention. He looked up to see a small blonde mermaid making her way towards the beach. "Peter! I knew you'd come to visit me!" Laughing boyishly Peter walked towards the water's edge, "Hey Meggie. So you missed me?" Meggie was so happy to see her friend that she couldn't speak, just nod. "I missed you too." Finding her words the mermaid asked, "Will you play with me?" "Oh Meggie I'm actually here to talk to your mum." Seeing her cute face crumple he quickly added, "But I promise to play with you soon."

This satisfied her and she started over to a large rock a short distance from the shore. Peter took to the air and followed her. He sat down and soon enough Adriana's pretty face broke through the surface. "Morning Peter. I here you came to see me." Peter nodded slowly. "Well, what can I do?" "Umm, I want your advice. See, you remember Violet? Well…"

XxXxX

Between the Redskin's camp and the hideout Violet had played a game of tag and one of hide and seek and kissed one grazed elbow and two grazed knees. The boys were running ahead when she heard a concerned voice call her. "Violet come quick!" She thought it was Blue Jay and she ran up to where the boys were crouched. "What is it? Who's hurt?" she asked worriedly. "The birdie," sniffed Pebbles, and Violet saw in his hands a small green finch-like bird. "Oh, the poor baby. Here let me take her." Pebbles carefully placed the tiny creature into Violet's outstretched arms. "Now boys, would you like to look after her until she's better?" All six boys nodded and they continued on their way to the secret hideout.

XxXxX

"Well, Peter," sighed Adriana, "You really like her don't you?" Slightly confused Peter said, "Of course I like her but I like lots of things and I've never felt like this before." Smiling slightly Adriana answered, "But this is different because she's a girl." Peter still didn't understand. "You remember the stories Wendy told you, about princes and princess, and how they fancied each other? Well I think that you fancy Violet." Almost disgusted Peter blurted, "But that means I'm growing up. I will not grow up. I won't!" He crossed his arms across his chest and stared defiantly at his friend. "You are stubborn Peter. Growing up isn't all that bad."

Slowly Peter uncrossed his arms and softened his stare. "What should I do?" Adriana pulled herself higher onto the rock and said, "You need to let her know how you feel." "But Adriana, I don't know how to do that. The last time I tried I got a bit scared," Peter protested. "When the time is right, you'll be able to tell her. Now I have to get back, Meggie has a play date and she's a little late." Peter stood. "Thank you, for everything." He turned and flew off in the direction of the hideout.

XxXxX

Peter walked through the hideout's entrance only to find the lost boys crowded around Violet who was busy with something on the bed. "What's going on?" Peter queried as he approached the huddle. Fox whispered, so as to not distract Violet, "We found a baby bird that's got a broken wings so Violet's wrapping it up." Ace piped up, "She said we can look after it until its better." "Did she really?" Violet turned to face Peter, "Yes I did. Do you have a problem with that?" Taken aback Peter stuttered, "N-n-no. I mean of course not, that's fine." A familiar smile lit up Violet's face and she hugged him, "Oh thank you Peter." His heart leap at how happy she was in that moment.

XxXxX

A few days later Violet returned to the hideout after searching for food with the others. She immediately went to check on the baby bird and was greeted with an unpleasant surprise. Tears filled her green eyes. "Peter," she called weakly. "Violet?" she heard his voice outside. Soon enough he was standing next to her. "Peter…she…the bird…she's gone." A single tear slid down her pretty face. "Oh Violet I am so sorry." Before he knew what was happening Violet had her head on his shoulder and he was holding her close. She kept crying and Peter just held her, not saying a word. 

* * *

_As you will have noticed I bought Adriana back in this chapter mostly because I didn't like the idea of a character only appearing in one chapter. As always please review and stuff :) I'm not entirely sure where the story is going from this point so if you have any ideas/comments/suggestions please tell me. Again thanks for the support._

_-CessLizz_


	11. Chapter 10

_Hiya :) I don't have a great deal to say so on with the new chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Hook burst through the door of Xander's cabin and the boy turned sharply from the window which he had been staring out of. "What?" he said, in a snappy tone. "Well," replied Hook, taking a seat, "I thought I should bring it to your attention that our plan seems to have stopped. Why is that?" Xander said nothing, just turned back to the window. "Come on my boy, there's something you're not telling me." "So what if there is?" Hook sighed; Xander could be so stubborn at times. "If there is something standing in the way of this perfect plan I need to be told," he said slowly. "Fine," conceded Xander walking towards the Captian, "She needs some time; she just suffered a loss." Xander thought back to when he saw Violet last.

XxXxX

_Violet had been crying for what felt like forever when she told Peter that she wanted to take a walk, alone. Grudgingly Peter agreed, he didn't like the idea of her being alone right now._

_Violet wandered aimlessly for quite a while until she found herself in the clearing where she and Xander had shared their first kiss. She slumped down against the rough bark of the fairy tree and closed her eyes. Her eyes flew open when she heard a familiar voice uttering her name. "Xander," she breathed, "You need to stop sneaking up on a person." He simply smiled and sat next to her but not before noticing the tears threatening to spill over. "Oh Violet, whatever is the matter?" he asked slipping his strong arm around her shoulder. Leaning into his hold Violet recounted the entire story._

_By the time she had finished the tears were flowing freely. Silently Xander leaned closer and kissed the tears rolling down her soft cheeks. From her cheeks he moved to her lips and kissed her tenderly. For several seconds Violet kissed him back before pulling away. "Xander no," was all she managed to say before he had pulled her back. Pulling away again Violet stood hurriedly. Xander followed her lead, "I don't understand, what did I do?" Without looking at him she answered, "You kissed me." Confused Xander said, "But we've kissed before. What makes this any different?" "You were taking advantage of the situation." Shocked, his anger growing, Xander almost yelled, "I was trying to comfort you. I thought you'd appreciate a distraction." Turning slowly Violet looked Xander right in the eye. On seeing her glare, he continued, "I don't understand why you're so upset anyway, it was just a bird." At that heartless comment Violet snapped, "You don't understand, it's not that it was a bird. I was that that she died while I was looking after her, it's my fault but you think what you want, just leave me alone. Go on, go!" Definitely Xander left, leaving Violet alone just like she wanted._

XxXxX

Xander felt horrible about the way they had fought that day, almost a week ago. After thinking about it he a realized where she was coming from and this only made him feel worse. He was bought back to reality at the sound of Hook's voice. "Oh you thoughtful boy, but who is she turning to in her time of suffering?" Without waiting for a response Hook continued, "Actually that may not be such a bad thing." "Captain, I'm not sure I follow," Xander said. "Dear boy, this break between you two gives her a chance to grow closer to Pan, which means that the next phase of the plan will work wonderfully." Xander's stomach clenched when he thought about Violet and Peter together. "Captain I'm not sure…" "Xander," said Hook sternly, "I can see you care for her but your loyalties lie with me. I'm the one who gave you a second chance, you owe me your life." Xander nodded. "After all, once this is over you can be with her what with Pan out of the way." Hook stood and walked towards the door. "Yes Captain." "Now get some rest, you have work to do tomorrow." He left, closing the door behind him and Xander flopped listlessly onto his bed.

* * *

_So what do you think? Please rate and review. I've finally decided where this story is going so from now on the updates should be more regular (hopefully). Until the next chapter,_

_-CessLizz_


	12. Chapter 11

_Hey guys :) First off I am so super sorry for not updating in ages! It's been a crazy coupla months. This chapter was supposed to be finished before New Years but I got really sick. Then I went away to visit some relatives, (while i was there i went to a Reece Mastin concert and got to meet him!) After that I went to the Sunny Coast for a week and ended up getting flooded in (long story). I'm finally home and have just stared my last year of high school. _

_Anyways enough about me :P I hope you all enjoy the new chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Her back against a tree Violet sat and watched the boys play. It was still early morning, so the light shone brightly through the overhanging branches and leaves. Violet closed her eyes and soaked in the sunlight. She was handling the death of the little bird quiet well now; the boys had assured her that it wasn't her fault and she finally believed them. And Peter, he had been there for her during the whole ordeal. He really was wonderful and they were getting closer each day.

Violet's eyes flew open as Peter plopped down next to her. "Hi," she said turning her head slightly. "Hi yourself," he replied quickly and then asked "Hey was there anything you wanted to do today, you know something special?" Violet thought for a moment before answering with a simple, "No." She smiled and placed her hand lightly on Peter's outstretched leg. "This is fine." Tingles ran through Peter's whole body at her soft touch, he was falling harder every time he laid eyes on her. He rested his hand on hers and that is how they stayed until it was time for lunch.

After the gang had eaten and were hanging out in the hideout Violet slipped out to go for a walk. She ventured deeper into the forest and found a crystal clear stream. She sat on the moss covered rocks and dangled her feet into the cool water. She made a mental note to bring something to draw on the next time she visited this beautiful spot. She took in the peace and quiet and inhaled the sweetly scented air, closing her eyes.

When she finally opened her eyes she was surprised to see a small scroll, tied with purple ribbon, resting on a rock next to her. She untied the bow and noticed its uncanny likeness to her own dress. Upon unrolling the scroll she read, _Meet me on the north beach, before sunset. X_. Violet's breath caught in her throat. She had not thought of Xander since they had argued, over a week ago. Did she want to see him? What would Peter say? Blindly Violet made her way back to the hideout mulling over what she should do.

Peter sat on the edge of his bed and watched Violet as she looked at her reflection in a small hand mirror. "Violet what are you doing?" he asked curiously. Placing the mirror in a wooden table Violet turned to Peter and said, "I received an invitation, so I am going out." "An invitation? From whom?" Violet sighed, "Just a friend, Peter." This answer did not satisfy Peter, "Do I know this 'friend'?" Scowling he placed his hands on his hips. "Yes you do. But if you don't mind I'm going to be late." Violet stood and made her way out of the hideout. Peter had no choice but to watch her go.

He lied back and stared at the tree roots in the ceiling. "Tink", he said and the fairy perched herself on his stomach, "What is this feeling?" Tink looked at him inquisitively. "I don't like not knowing who Violet is meeting." The sound of tiny bells filled Peter's ears. "Protective? NO! Do not say such things. I care about Violet a lot; I don't want her to get hurt." Shaking her small head, Tinkerbell lifted herself up and made a suggestion. "Would you Tink? I'd feel better if I knew who she was with," Peter said sitting up. Tink nodded. After all she loved being sneaky and following Violet would give her something to do. She waved brightly to Peter before going above ground.

Xander was pacing up and down the sand when he spotted Violet walking towards him. The late afternoon sun shone all around her, giving the impression that she was glowing. He sighed, _She looks like an angel_. Their eyes met and Violet gave him the smallest of smiles, biting her bottom lip gently. "Milday," Xander reached for her hand and kissed it lightly, addressing her the same way he had when they had first met. "Afternoon to you too, Sir," she smiled wryly.

Xander straightened his spine and looked deep into her eyes. "Violet," he started, "I am so sorry for what I said to you that day, I wasn't thinking. I knew…" Violet gave his hand a squeeze. "It's forgotten. Please, I'm fine." A sigh of relief escaped Xander's mouth. "I'm am glad that I am forgiven but I have a surprise for you that will make me feel better. Come." Xander led Violet, by the hand, towards a small lifeboat and helped her in. When she was comfortable he push the small vessel into the ocean, jumped in and started rowing towards the Jolly Rodger.

Neither Violet nor Xander noticed the darting ball of light following closely behind.

* * *

_So...was it worth the wait? I'm sorry that it's not better but it's leading up to an event to come. Fair warning, this story is nearing it's end. I'm not exactly sure how many chapters are left though. As always review and let me know what you are thinking._

_Oh also I'm working on a quick Peter Pan inspired oneshot so please check that out when it's uploaded. Until the next chapter._

_-CessLizz_


	13. Chapter 12

_Hey guys, how ya doing? I am sorry this chapter has taken so long but I kinda have a dilemma, which I will tell you about at the end. I apologise in advance that it's fairly short but please enjoy Chapter 12_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Upon reaching the Jolly Rodger Xander had hosted himself and Violet safely onto the deck. Violet rested on the ornate wooden guard rail and looked back over the island. The sun was setting and it cast an angelic glow around the shore. "It really is beautiful," she sighed. "Not as beautiful as you are," Xander replied catching Violet's eye, placing his arm around her small waste. Violet blushed and looked away. Xander grinned and tried to ignore the knot tightening in his stomach.

"Come on, your surprise awaits." Xander guided Violet up a short flight of steps to where an elegant table was laid. "Oh Xander," Violet gasped, "You didn't have to go to all this trouble." "It was no trouble at all, I had a bit of help." Violet thought for a moment before saying, "Where is everyone else?" Xander managed to say, "They're below deck. I told them to keep it down so they shouldn't disturb us." After a short pause Xander pulled out Violet's chair and let her sit, he lit candles and took his seat too.

"It looks lovely Xander, really," said Violet. All Xander could do was smile and push the guilt aside.

xXxXx

Below deck the crew were getting restless. "Cap'n," said one, whose name was Noodler, " 'ow long are we gonna 'ave to wait?" Hook, who had been deep in thought stared at him and growled, "As long as it takes. The boy knows the signal to give, we just have to be patient." The pirates groaned in unison. "Cheer up men, soon enough it will all be over and Pan will be mine."

xXxXx

They had eaten and Xander and Violet were back on the main deck, looking out over the ocean. "Do you miss it?" he asked. "You mean 'home'? Sometimes but I wasn't happy there." "But you're happy here?" Xander pressed on. "Yes," Violet smiled out to sea, "It's beautiful and I've seen amazing things and met lovely people." "Like?" Violet thought, "Well, the lost boys, the mermaids, the Redskins, Peter…" Xander flinched at this. "…And you." She turned and looked up into his forget-me-not blue eyes, and sensed a hint of sadness. "Xander," she reached up and caressed his cheek, "Whatever is the matter?" He placed his hand on hers, "Nothing." He leaned down and kissed her deeply, passionately for what seemed like an eternity.

Eternity came to a sudden end when Xander pulled away. "I have something for you, wait right here." He released himself from her embrace and turned away. He walked slowly, regretfully below deck, leaving Violet standing gazing out to see.

xXxXx

The entire time Tink had been watching the evening unfold. She did not trust Xander one little bit and had had to restrain herself when he and Violet had kissed. She was so mad at Violet for hurting Peter, even though she didn't know it. She breathed a small sigh of relief as Xander walked below deck. But nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.

xXxXx

Xander looked up and faced the pirate crew. "She all yours," he said barely audible. The pirates cheered and charged up on deck. Hook slowly rose from his chair and followed his crew. As he passed Xander he placed a strong hand on the boys shoulder. "You've done well my boy." He continued up into the night.

Xander sat and held his head in his hands. He could not believe what he had just done. He had given the only person he really cared about into the hands of Captain James Hook. He could hear the sound of Violet's screams, calling him, pleading for him to help her. But he couldn't, he was a pirate, which was the way it had to be. Eventually the screams subsided and Xander knew it had been done. Sweet Violet had been bound, gagged, and was left to wait, all alone on deck.

The crew returned and cheered for Xander, congratulating him, praising him but he said nothing. His guilt was eating him inside.

xXxXx

As soon as Tink saw the pirates coming up from below deck she took off as fast as her wings would take her. She dodged trees, vines and bushes until she reached the secret hideout. She flew inside and started telling Peter what had happened. "Slow down Tink, breath," Peter order. The pixie stopped, took a breath and started her story from the beginning.

When she had finished Peter jumped up and crowed. The Lost Boys assembled at his feet. "Men," he said, "The pirates have taken Violet and we are going to save her."

* * *

_So what did we think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know._

_OK my dilemma is this: who should Violet end up with? Peter or Xander? I have possible endings for both but I want you guys to decide. Either leave a comment or PM me and let me know who the lucky guy should be. I have also set up a poll (you can access it on my profile page) where you can express you opinion._

_Thanks so much for your help and support, I love all of my readers. Until we meet again._

_-CessLizz _


	14. Chapter 13

_Hello :) It's been a while since the last chapter (sorry about that. I've been super busy at school and stuff) I also suffered from mild writer's block while writing this chapter. Before we get to that I'd just like to thank all of you who reviewed this story since last time and a big thanks to all of my new followers. Now on with the chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

On board the Jolly Rodger, Violet was staring into the eyes of none other than Captain James Hook. The pirate stood taller than she and held her gaze. She had stopped screaming for Xander long ago; she had realized that he was not coming to her rescue. Now Hook sneered at her, "You're a quiet one aren't you, sweet Violet?" To this Violet said nothing. "Oh, come now my dear, you must have something to say," coxed Hook. "I have nothing to say to you," answered Violet solemnly. "I'm sure there are many things you wish to say to me but you are too much of a lady to do so. It's quite sweet actually." Hook turned his back on the girl and looked back towards the island. "Peter will come for me," said Violet behind him.

"Oh, I'm counting on that my dear." Turning back to Violet, he continued, "You see that is why you are here. Now I can see you're confused so let me explain." Hook folded his arms and took a deep breath. "As soon as Xander told me Pan had bought a girl to Neverland I knew you'd come in handy. So I convinced Xander to sweep you off your feet, knowing full well that Pan would be falling for you at the same time. At the appropriate moment Xander was to bring you here which in turn would lure Pan into my beautifully crafted trap." Hook smiled a cruel, cold smile and admired his handy work.

Violet was stunned and hurt. _How could Xander have been so cruel? Where was Peter?_ She hoped he was safe and not planning on doing anything stupid.

xXxXx

Peter and the Lost Boys were silently standing on the beach. "Peter," ventured Fox, "What's the plan?" Without looking at the boy Peter answered, "To be honest I don't really have one. All I know is we need to rescue Violet." Deep down Peter knew that this was a cleverly devised plot – courtesy of Hook – but he had no choice; he needed at save Violet no matter what. _And when he saw Xander_… Peter's blood boiled when he thought of what that rat had done. _How could he have been so horrid as to trick Violet – sweet, beautiful Violet?_ Peter uttered none of this aloud but instead said, "Let's go men."

xXxXx

All was quiet on deck; the only sounds to be heard were the snoring of the pirate whose turn it was to keep watch and the waves lapping at the ship. The sun was beginning its ascent into the early morning sky. Xander groggily made his way up into the light. He hadn't slept a wink the night before; his guilt was gnawing at his insides, making him feel ill. Shielding his eyes from the sun he looked towards the mast. Sure enough Violet was still tied to it, facing straight out to see, almost expectantly. She looked beautiful, as always, if a little shaken.

He dared not approach her for fear of what she would say to him. There was hardly any other life on deck. It was Noodler's watch but the pirate was sound asleep. Xander hid himself from view and watched Violet intently. She didn't move, didn't blink, and just stared straight ahead. From where Xander stood, it seemed like Violet was waiting for something, or someone. His stomach clenched when he realised that she was waiting for none other than Peter Pan. Xander turned his back on the girl tied to the mast and took a deep breath. He had made his choice, chosen his side and he had to stay true to that.

xXxXx

The sun was higher by the time the Lost Boys reached the Jolly Rodger. They sat in their small boat and waited for Peter's instructions. "So," he began, "I'm going to go up on deck and check out the situation. You'll all stay here until I give you the signal." The boys nodded in agreement.

Slowly and without a sound Peter glided up until he could peek over the rail on deck. He caught sight of a snoozing pirate and then his gaze shifted and fell upon the mast. He was pained to see Violet trust up like that, the fear and hurt clouding her emerald eyes. As he watched she closed her eyes slowly and took a deep breath. Peter could stand it no longer. He leaped over the rail and landed softly on deck. Steadily, he made his way over to Violet. "Psst," he whispered and Violet's eyes flew open. "Peter!" she gasped quietly, sheer joy emblazoned on her face. This expression was quickly replaced by one of dread. "You can't be here," she whispered, "Hook's expecting you."

Peter nodded, "I thought as much." He smoothly drew his dagger and sliced the ropes which bond Violet so tightly. "Oh Peter," she breathed as she stumbled forwards into his arms. Neither of them noticed Noodler stirring. "Violet," Peter started, "I'm sorry…," but she cut him off, "You shouldn't be sorry. This was all my fault. I should have known better than to trust a pirate. If it wasn't for you I'd still be tied up." Peter put his hand softly on Violet's cheek. "You're welcome." She smiled up at him and before she knew it he was kissing her, soft at first but then harder, more passionately. When they finally broke apart Peter grinned, "You have no idea how long I've been wanted to do that."

"Well, isn't that sweet," came a voice from above. Peter and Violet looked up to see Captain Hook staring down at them. "I knew you wouldn't be able to leave her alone Pan," he said as he made his way down the short flight of steps, Noodler close behind. He stood menacingly a few meters from Peter and Violet. Peter wrapped his arm tightly around Violet. "Do your worst Captain," retorted Peter. Hook grinned, "Men, attack!" In turn Peter crowed. Lost Boys and pirates alike poured onto the deck, ready for a fight.

* * *

_So what did we think? I tried to make this chapter a little longer (to make up for taking so long to update)_

_Also, in regards to the whole Peter vs. Xander situation, I was kinda disappointed that not more of you had an opinion :( But nonetheless I have made a decision...two in fact. I am going to finish the story the way I originally intended and maybe post an alternate ending, if you guys want._

_Let me know your thoughts, problems, complements in the reviews and until next time :)_

_-CessLizz_


	15. Chapter 14

_Hey guys :P Sorry for the late update but this chapter has proved quite difficult to write (action is not my forte). I'm still not sure if it's very good but I hope you all see where I'm going with it and enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Fox ran up to Peter holding two shining blades. "Peter! Violet! Catch!" he yelled over the commotion on deck. Expertly the boy threw the swords to the pair who reached up and clasped the handles with all their might. Turning swiftly to Violet, Peter kissed her and said, "I'll see you soon." With that he charged into the mob of bodies, each one fighting for supremacy.

Violet was left standing by herself but not for long. She barely had time to turn around before a sharp point was at her neck. She gasped at the sudden prick to her soft flesh but smoothly managed to twist her body to face her attacker. Her frightened stare met eyes blue as forget-me-nots. "Haven't you done enough?" she asked, more confidently than she felt. "My dear you should know I've never 'done enough' until Pan is dead at my feet," sneered Hook. This enraged Violet and before she knew what she was doing her sword was pointed at Hook and she was saying, "Then I guess you'll never have done enough." The clink of metal echoed over her whole body as Hook fought back.

Xander, who up until this point had been watching the brawl from a distance, felt his breath catch in his throat; Violet was fighting Hook. _She doesn't have a chance_, Xander thought, _She's not experienced enough_. He realised that she wouldn't want his help after what he had done but he couldn't let Hook hurt her. He drew his sword and rushed towards Violet. Before he reached her Peter swooped down and knocked Hook to the deck. Xander immediately stopped himself. Peter jumped up and pointed his blade at Hook's back. "Get up old man, fight me!" he taunted. Slowly Hook rose and lunged at Peter. The two were soon in fierce combat so Violet backed away carefully. Then she heard someone call her name. She knew that voice.

Sword raised, adrenaline pumping she turned to face her betrayer. "What?" she almost spat. Xander was taken aback by the blade aimed at his chest. Carefully he took a step forward, his hands raised slightly in surrender. "Violet," he started, "I don't want to hurt you." Her green eyes blazed. "Don't you?" she scoffed, "Is that why you gave me to Hook?" She took a step forward, sword aimed right at Xander. "You didn't care about hurting me then. I trusted you Xander. I even thought…,"but she trailed off, too angry to finish. Xander, who still had sword drawn, took another tentative step forward. Violet swung at him and he had no choice but to fight back.

By this time the Lost Boys had managed to round up the pirates and tie them together in a huddle on deck. The cheers of this victory echoed around the ship. The remaining four fighters looked and Hook glowered; his crew had been beaten by a group of boys. Hook swung his attention back to where Peter had been standing but he was nowhere to be seen. Franticly Hook surveyed the deck for his young nemesis and spotted him and Xander's sword point. "Don't come any closer Pan," instructed Xander. A sly grin crossed Peter's face as he drifted slowly up and over the other boy. He was now standing squarely behind Xander who spun around ready for a fight. Peter expertly blocked Xander's advances and led him further away from Violet. Peter swung, Xander swung, metal clinked and sparks flew. Both boys were so intent on harming each other that neither noticed Hook creeping up behind Violet. It wasn't until she screamed that Peter and Xander spun around to see Hook dragging the girl towards the plank.

"Violet!" both boys cried and started running towards the captain. "Uh uh," tutted Hook, "You won't want to come any closer or she takes a plunge." He gestured to Violet, hands bound, standing at the end of the plank, her eyes wide with fright. Xander and Peter both ground to a halt at these words. "Let her go Hook. It's me you want," said Peter taking a step forward. "Why do you get to be the hero?" sneered Xander. "Because," replied Peter coldly, "Unlike you I actually care a lot about Violet. I don't want to see her get hurt." Xander crumpled inside knowing that what Peter said was true. Peter continued, "I know Violet better than you ever could, that's why I get to be the hero." He took another few steps towards Hook. Xander could not contain his guilt any longer. He said, "I didn't want to hurt her. At first I was going along with orders, following the plan in wooing Violet but," and he turned his gaze to Violet, who was till perched on the plank, "after we spent time together I didn't have to pretend anymore. I do care about Violet, more than you know."

"Oh, how very touching," said Hook. The jealousy inside Peter boiled over. "If you do care about Violet," he exploded, "then why give her to the pirates?" Xander was now frustrated as well and replied, "I didn't have a choice." Peter scoffed, "You always have a choice. Everything you do is a choice." The boys stared daggers at each other. Hook had grown quite bored of this back-and-forth discussion so he jerked the plank ever so slightly. Violet let out a small yelp before toppling into the ocean.

* * *

_So, what did we think? Good? Bad? Should I have gone into more depth? Let me now in the reviews. Also this story is nearing it's end :( There's probably only 1-2 chapters left and the alternate ending (if you want). Yea so that's about all from me. Oh and a huge thanks to everyone who has favourite-d followed and reviewed this story. Until the next chapter,_

_-CessLizz_


	16. Chapter 15

_Hey guys. So you might remember me. I was writing a little Peter Pan fic last time we met. It's been quite a while hasn't it? Sorry about that, especially seeing as it's so close to the conclusion of our story. Never fear thought because I am back and I wont bore you with details about why it has taken me so long to update._

_Please enjoy Chapter 15_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Violet!" The simultaneous shout left both boys' mouths at exactly the same moment. With a glance at each other that lasted for a fraction of a second Peter and Xander knew what they had to do. Peter ran swiftly to the edge of the deck and dived overboard while Xander raised his sword in Hook's direction. "Xander, my boy, whatever are you doing?" asked Hook, who was taken aback by the young man's action. "You promised me that you wouldn't hurt her," he spat in response. "You said that once you had Pan, she was mine." Hook laughed manically, "You should know better than to trust a pirate Xander. Now give it up." Taking a few steps closer Xander said, in almost a whisper, "Never." He lunged at Hook, blade glinting in the sunlight.

xXxXx

Peter hit the cool water with a small splash. It took a few seconds before his eyes adjusted to their watery surrounds. He whipped his head around violently before catching sight of Violet's brown locks. Wasting no time at all he swam over to her, drew his dagger from its sheath and sliced the rope binding her wrists. She swung around to see him and followed his upwards motion until both broke the surface of the water. Violet coughed and spat out salt water. She wiped the salt water from her eyes and threw her arms around Peter's neck. "Oh Peter," she breathed, "Thank you." He simply nodded and started swimming slowly to shore.

xXxXx

Hook was taken aback by the young man's rage and within seconds had his own sword at the ready. Metal _chinked_ and sparks flew from the sheer force of the blades meeting. Xander expertly struck and blocked the blows of the Captain. "Xander," sneered Hook, "What has gotten into you? I thought you were on my side with this whole plan." Xander ducked as Hook swung at his head. Breathlessly he answered, "Your scheme changed. I couldn't support that." He lunged forward but Hook managed to knock the sword from the boy's hand.

Xander stood frozen, facing the Captain. "Xander my boy," Hook started to circle with Xander at sword point, "You have just made the biggest mistake of your life. I found you and raised you as my son and this is how you betray me? You take sides with Pan. I had him Xander, we could have finished him off for good and you would have gotten the girl." Xander shook his head in disbelief. "You say that now but it's not what you were saying a little while ago." Hook thought about that for a few seconds and swung around until he was looking straight into Xander's eyes. "I'd kill you but I think a worse punishment would be sending you back to where you came from." Xander stared straight at him. "I never want to see you again Xander so you'd better hope that after all of this Violet has feelings for you." Guiding Xander with the tip of his own sword Hook laughed as Xander stood on the plank. "Once you jump you can never come back to Neverland because if you do I swear I will kill you," Hook growled.

With one last look at Captain James Hook, Xander turned and dove into the clear blue ocean.

xXxXx

Back on the shore Peter and Violet slowly clambered from the water, coughing and breathing heavily. Violet flopped down on the warm sand and closed her eyes. She sighed heavily. Peter sat down beside her and stared out to where the Jolly Rodger was bobbing gently on the waves. "Violet," he said hesitantly. She opened her eyes, rolled on her side and looked at him. "What are you going to do now?" A puzzled expression crossed Violet's face and Peter continued, "I mean about Xander. Are you going to be with him?" This question took Violet a little by surprise. She sat up and said, "I honestly don't know." Hurt filled Peter's eyes and Violet hurriedly added, "But I will I just need a little time." He just looked at her before finally saying, "I just want you to know that if you chose him you'll have to go back to the mainland." "Why?" Violet asked. "Because," Peter began, "Seeing you two together would hurt too much." Peter then jumped up and started heading down the beach. "Peter!" Violet called out, "Where are you going?" He turned and replied, "Away, to give you time to think," before continuing along the water line.

Violet pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed. _What was she to do?_ If she was being honest with herself she had feelings for both boys. _Speaking of boys_, she thought as a bedraggled boy with dark hair approached. "Xander," she said surprised to see him. "Violet I need to ask you something," he said his voice a little shaky. "Anything," she said. Xander clasped her small hand in his. "Hook's sending me away and I think it's for the best but I want to know, 'will you come with me'?" Violet just stared at him. "Xander I…" but he didn't let her finish. "You love him don't you? You won't leave now." Violet just shook her head sadly. "I don't know I need time to think," she said softly. Xander nodded. He knew it was a big decision for her to make and that either way he was heading back to the mainland. "Okay but I will need an answer by sunset; that's when the fairies are taking me back." He gently reached out and brushed Violet's cheek with the back of his hand before turning on his heel and walking away.

xXxXx

In the late afternoon Violet stood in the fairy tree clearing, waiting. Behind her she heard a twig snap underfoot and she spun around. She was greeted by a boy with forget-me-not eyes. "So," he said softly, "Have you made your decision?" She stepped closer to him and nodded ever so slightly.

* * *

_Well was it worth the wait? I hope it was. I tried to make it longer than normal to kinda make up for that._

_Anyway only one chapter left (sorry about the cliffhanger) until our story reaches an end. Violet will make her decision and we'll wrap it up. Hopefully you wont have to wait so long for the final chapter. Please review and tell me what you think (and have a go at me for taking so long)_

_Until then_

_-CessLizz_

_P.S. I am still going to write an alternate ending and when I do it will follow on from this chapter. (It will be posted straight after the final chapter)_


	17. Chapter 16 - The Final Chapter

_Hey guys *sheepish grin* I know it's been a while since the last chapter but I didn't want to rush this one. We've reached the end of our story so ladies and gentlemen please enjoy, The Final Chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 16 – The Final Chapter**

Violet could see the hope glinting in his eyes. She smiled sweetly and took a few more steps until they were standing face-to-face. "Xander," she started and reached for his hand. His warm fingers wrapped around her own. "Xander," she said again, "You have to understand…" Violet didn't get to finish her thought because Xander pulled his hand away and almost shouted, "You chose him didn't you?" A little helplessly Violet tried to calm him down. "Xander. Xander! Listen to me." She caught his strong shoulder and made him face her. "Why don't we sit down?" Grudgingly Xander followed her lead.

When both of them were comfortably on the mossy ground Violet started again, "You need to understand that this wasn't an easy decision to make. Xander, I can't go back. I'm sorry." Angry again Xander fumed, "Why not?" Violet sighed and continued, "I left that life and I don't want it back. My time here in Neverland has shown me that I want adventure and I don't think I can have that if I was to go back to my old life." Xander grabbed her hand and said, "You don't have to. We can start a new life somewhere else, just you and me." Violet squeezed his hand and gave him a sad smile. In that moment Xander understood. "You love him don't you?" Violet nodded, "I think I always have even before I met him. Xander I never wanted to hurt you." Quietly Xander stood and he pulled Violet up with him. "I should have known and deep down I think I did." What Violet did next took Xander quite by surprise – she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his chest. "I will miss you. You know that right?" came Violet's muffled words. "Yes, I know," Xander hugged her tightly before pulling away. "Violet, will you forget me after I leave?" Violet's grin widened, "Me? Forget? Never." Xander couldn't help but smile back at her. Noticing the sun setting Xander said, "I have to go. If Hook finds out I'm still here after sunset he will kill me." He lifted his hand and placed it softly on Violet's cheek, "So long milady." He lent down and kissed her for the last time. It was soft, sweet and tasted vaguely like salt tears. He pulled away, gave Violet one last charming smile and before she could blink he vanished into the trees.

xXxXx

Not long after her final encounter with Xander, Violet was back at the hideout. The boys had instantly surrounded her to press her for details about what happened on the Jolly Rodger after they had left. She told them a condensed version of the events before asking, "Where is Peter?" Blue Jay answered, "Up there." He pointed above their heads where Peter could be seen in the highest branches of the hideout tree. _How am I going to get up there?_ Violet wondered. Tink, as if reading her mind, flew over and covered the girl in fairy dust and Violet began rising slowly towards Peter.

As she rose higher she could hear the soft tune of Pan Pipes. Violet smiled to herself as she hovered just behind Peter. She took a deep breath and touched him gently on the shoulder. His tune stopped abruptly as he spun around to see Violet. "Violet," he said softly, "I didn't really expect to see you but I guess you've come to say goodbye." Violet was stunned by his words. She came to rest on the branch next to him and looked his squarely in the eye. "Peter," she began, "I haven't come to say goodbye. I come to…" but she didn't get to finish. Peter cut in with, "You didn't? You mean you're staying?" She could see the excitement in his deep blue eyes. Instead of answering with words she simply smiled softly and nodded. Peter could hardly contain his utter delight. Before Violet knew what was happening Peter had his arms around her waist and was kissing her with more passion than either of them knew was possible.

Unbeknownst to Peter or Violet they slowly rose off the branch and drifted up into the warm Neverland sunlight. Peter tightened his gip around Violet's slender waist and she wove her fingers into his messy blonde hair. When the pair finally broke apart Violet looked down and started to laugh; it was the most beautiful sound that Peter had ever heard. "Peter, look," she said motioning to the ground far below. Peter looked and grinned broadly at her, "You know what they say, just think happy thoughts and they'll lift you into the air." Violet looked at him and in all seriousness asked, "So you're happy?" Peter guided Violet onto a soft cloud and said, "I don't think I've ever been happier." Again he pulled her close and kissed her, this time slow and gentle. Violet smiled into the kiss; she couldn't remember being happier either, it was like everything had finally fallen into place. Violet broke the kiss and turned her attention downwards to Neverland. "Your home really is beautiful Peter." He reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. He whispered, "It's your home now too." Violet smiled and realised it was true; she was home.

xXxXx

Later that night Violet lay awake on her bed. She could hear the soft breathing of the Lost Boys, the occasional rustling as one would roll over and the soft tune of Pan Pipes drifting around the hideout. Peter had been too excited to sleep. He hadn't stopped smiling since she had told his that she was staying and this reassured Violet that she had made heart no matter what happened. Violet rolled over and closed her eyes. She let Peter's music fill her mind and she smiled as she pictured his boyish grin. For the first time in her life Violet knew that she was where she belonged. She had wonderful friends in the Lost Boys, the mermaids and the Redskins, she had a world of adventure in front of her and most importantly she was lucky enough to be loved by the boy who would never grow up.

**_The End_**

* * *

_So there you have it. Our story has come to a close. I just want to thank everyone who has read, followed, favourited and reviewed my first story. You guys have been amazing, thank you for joining Violet on her journey. It means a lot to me that people have read and enjoyed my story.I really enjoyed writing it and although at times I found it difficult to write, it was so much fun. _

_Please let me know what you thought of this story and whether I should write anymore. I will write from prompts if you like, just let me know._

_Thanks again for all your support._

_-CessLizz_

_P.S. I hope to have the alternate ending up in the next day or two (maybe sooner if you review __**hint, hint**__) for anyone that is interested._


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey guys and girls. Thanks so much for all of the reviews for the final chapter. Here is the alternate ending as promised (it follows directly on from chapter 15 - which is actually chapter 16 when jumping)._

_Please enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 16 – The Alternate Ending**

Violet could see the hope glinting in his eyes. She smiled sweetly and took a few more steps until they were standing face-to-face. "Xander," she started and reached for his hand. His warm fingers wrapped around her own. "Xander," she said again, "I need you to understand…" Violet didn't get to finish her thought because Xander pulled his hand away and almost shouted, "You chose him didn't you?" A little helplessly Violet tried to calm him down. "Xander. Xander! Please, let me finish." She caught his strong shoulder and made him face her. "Why don't we sit down?" Grudgingly Xander followed her lead.

When both of them were comfortably on the mossy ground Violet started again, "You need to understand how hard this decision was for me. You should also know that part of me has always and probably will always love Peter." Angry again Xander fumed, "I knew it. Why won't you just say that you're staying?" Violet sighed and continued, "Xander I'm not finished. I've been told stories of a boy who never grew up for as long as I can remember and I can't change that." She paused took a deep breath and continued, "Xander you hurt me." He cut in, "I know and for that I will be eternally sorry. Please Violet come with me; let me spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you." Xander grabbed her hand as she said, " Xander, I don't think I can go back to my old life." Xander squeezed her hand tightly and said, "You don't have to. We can start a new life somewhere else, just you and me." Violet squeezed his hand and a smile crossed her soft lips. In almost a whisper she said, "I was hoping you'd say that."

It took a moment for Violet's words to register but when they did Xander leaped up and pulled Violet into his strong arms. "I take it this means you'll come with me." He was unable to contain his excitement. He kissed her with such passion that it took Violet's breath away. She deepened the kiss and Xander tightened his grip on her. When they broke apart Xander spun Violet around and Violet's sweet laugh filled the clearing. Suddenly her face dropped. She said quietly, "I still have to tell Peter that I'm leaving." Xander stood still and thought briefly before saying, "I have a fairy guide ready to take us back to the mainland. I'll meet you on the beach at sunset and we can leave then."

Violet nodded. She kissed Xander on the cheek and untangled herself from his arms. "I'll be there," she said. "I'll be waiting," was Xander's reply as he watched her disappear into the trees.

xXxXx

A short while later, Violet was back at the hideout. The boys had instantly surrounded her to press her for details about what happened on the Jolly Rodger after they had left. She told them a condensed version of the events before asking, "Where is Peter?" Blue Jay answered, "Up there." He pointed above their heads where Peter could be seen in the highest branches of the hideout tree. _How am I going to get up there?_ Violet wondered. Tink, as if reading her mind, flew over and covered the girl in fairy dust and Violet began rising slowly towards Peter.

As she rose higher she could hear the soft tune of Pan Pipes. Violet smiled to herself as she hovered just behind Peter. She took a deep breath and touched him gently on the shoulder. His tune stopped abruptly as he spun around to see Violet. "Violet," he said softly, "I didn't really expect to see you but I guess you've come to say goodbye." Violet was stunned by his words. _How could he have possibly known?_ she wondered. She came to rest gently by his side and said, "Peter, why would you say that?" He laid down his Pan Pipes and looked her squarely in the face, "Because he can offer you more than I can."

Violet gave him a bland stare as he continued, "Neverland is fun for a time but soon you would start wanting to go home; to grow up. It happened with Wendy so I guessed it was going to happen with you too." Violet was struck by the truth of his words. "Peter, you must know that I don't want to hurt you." He nodded, he understood perfectly. "I may be leaving but Neverland will always be a part of me and you will always have a place in my heart," Violet said as she leaned closer to Peter. Her lips were gently and soft on his cheek. Violet pulled back, looked directly into Peter's deep blue eyes and asked, "Will you forget me Peter?" A boyish grin snuck onto Peter's lips. "Me? Forget? Never!" Violet couldn't help but laugh.

xXxXx

The sun was getting low in the Neverland sky when Violet emerged from the forest onto the warm sand. She spotted Xander and made her way towards him. When she reached his side he asked, "So you've said all of your goodbyes?" Violet nodded and reached for his hand. She said, "I'm ready. Let's go." Xander nodded and their fairy guide showered them with pixie dust and the three of them began their journey back to the mainland. Violet told herself not to look back, for she feared if she did that she would want to stay.

xXxXx

**Epilogue**

Several years had passed since Violet and Xander had returned to the mainland. Just as Xander had promised they had made a life for themselves and they couldn't have been happier. Violet now stood in the nursery of their home gazing out of the window up into the night sky. Subconsciously she wrapped her arms around her pregnant stomach and murmured, "One day child I will tell you the story of a boy who never grew up…" Her gaze came to rest on the second star to the right and she could have sworn that she heard a rooster crow. She smiled softly and the star seemed to reply with a boyish grin she knew all too well.

**_The End_**

* * *

_So there you have it, our story has officially ended...twice :) Thanks again for all of the support, you guys have been awesome._

_Until we meet again,_

_-CessLizz_


End file.
